


White fences

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Boy King of Hell Sam, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character, Pregnant Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester拥有一个非常幸福的家庭，有一个精英律师丈夫，还有三个可爱的孩子，无论有多忙，Dean都会风雨无阻地接送孩子们上学放学。<br/>人妻!Dean出没</p>
            </blockquote>





	White fences

《White fences》

I  
“Daddy！！”那辆黑色的Impala还没有出现，小Abigail就背着她小粉红色的书包，兴奋地跑了过去——Laura猜她一定是听见了那独特而优美的引擎声音，她听校车司机Carl以上帝之名夸赞说过那低沉的哼响可真是美妙极了。  
“哦嗨Abbey宝贝儿！”坐在驾驶座上的男人下来，一把捞起了咯咯欢笑的Abigail，“哦你看上去真高兴！”  
“当然，Daddy！”Abigail甜美的笑脸就像一个小天使一样，奶声奶气地回答：“我今天学会了唱Silent night，Daddy。”  
“哦，是吗！啊哈！”他大笑着亲了Abigail的脸颊，一只手抱着她，“我的小公主什么都会。”  
Laura被这对父女逗笑了，她朝那个男人打招呼：“嗨，Dean。”  
“哦嗨Laura！真抱歉我今天来迟了，谢谢你帮我照顾这个烦人的小东西。”Dean抱着Abigail向她微笑着，他眼角和嘴角细微的笑纹都让这个三十多岁的男人看上去温柔而美丽——是的，美丽，Laura不知道为什么她会想出这个形容词，Dean身上完全看不到女气，可是他漂亮极了。  
“不必谢谢，作为她的老师这是我该做的，而且Abigail真的很乖。”Laura摸了摸Abigail肉呼呼的小脸蛋，“她简直是个小天使！”  
Dean挑了挑眉毛：“她可比天使甜美多了——我说实话。”  
“嗯哼？”Laura觉得他在开玩笑，“不过，Dean，我理解你经常会有工作上的急事，但是你真的不考虑聘用保姆，或者让校车送Abigail回家吗？”她的目光转移到了Dean身后的Impala上，“而且你有不止Abigail一个孩子要照顾啊。”  
她知道Dean还有两个大一点的儿子，而且Dean还要等接到他们才能回家，大儿子Rex，他应该是继承了Dean的妻子的长相——柔软的褐发，挺高微翘的可爱鼻子，细长的眼睛，还有总是抿成一条缝的嘴唇。Laura觉得他看上去是个严肃的小孩，他看上去总是心事重重，一个三年级的孩子总是皱巴着一张小脸。还有二儿子Lance，他和Abigail一样继承了Dean的长相：他现在刚刚一年级，金褐色的头发，大大的绿色眼睛，微微撅起的嘴唇，甚至还继承了Dean外向的性格，你难以想象当Lance和Abigail在上次万圣节出去玩时造成的轰动，当他们一人抱住你一条腿，用那样美丽的大眼睛望向你时，你真的什么要求都无法拒绝。  
“嗯……”Dean嘟起嘴唇挠了挠自己的脑袋，他的每一个小动作都看上去笨拙却可爱，Laura几乎都要忍不住摸摸他的头了，“我们有雇保姆，但是接送孩子的事情还得我来……不过校车确实是个好主意，可是我们住得实在太远了校车没法送到的。”  
“哦这真是太糟糕了，也许你可以让你的太太来接？”  
“他？”Dean耸了耸肩膀，“算了吧，他可比我忙多了。”  
等等？Laura愣了一下，Dean刚才说的是“他”？丈夫？

 

II  
Winchester一家是在万圣节前一个月搬到这里的，他们到来的第一天就引起了整个学校不小的轰动，要知道当Dean开着那辆肌肉车出现的时候，Laura觉得四周整个所有超过12岁的雌性动物和一部分雄性动物都骚动了——谢天谢地她40多了——她年轻一点的同事Lucy竟然趴在窗户上激动地喊：Laura快来看！他全身都在散发荷尔蒙！哦！他的女儿真是太可爱了救命！  
Laura正要翻白眼的时候，更令她想不到的发生了，连Carl都主动上去和他说话，而Dean只是礼貌友好地与每一个人交谈，可怜的Carl在见到Dean的婚戒之后沮丧了好久。  
而对于Laura来说，她第一眼就喜欢上了乖巧又甜美的Abigail，她大大的、扑闪扑闪的眼睛像绿水晶一样漂亮。  
“Abigail确实很漂亮，Lance也是，他们非常可爱，”得知了Dean不是单身之后Lucy垂头丧气地对她说，“可是我还是觉得他们都没能超过他们的父亲。”  
“没什么好唉声叹气的，反正他们又不是你的孩子。”Laura这么安慰她，虽然Lucy哀嚎着对着Laura喊“我们的友谊走到尽头啦臭女人”。  
可是Winchester一家搬到镇上已经三个月了，Laura从来没有见过Dean的伴侣，对方从来没有来接过孩子们，也没有出席过一次家长会，Carl甚至因此怀疑那个婚戒根本就是Dean用来拒绝搭讪用的，因此他最近又在坚持不懈地邀请Dean一起去泡吧，尽管他一次都没有成功过。  
“我可是很居家的。”Dean总是颠了颠手上的Abigail得意说道。

 

III  
几个星期之后的一天周五下午，Abigail才刚刚放学，她和一些孩子在Laura的陪伴下等待父母来接，Lucy正在组织坐校车的孩子们坐到自己的位置上去，而Carl坐在那里等发车，他的目光时不时地往Laura这里看。那辆Impala早早地出现了，只是从车上下来的并不是Dean，是一个更加高大的、西装革履的男人。  
“Papa！”Abigail兴奋地朝他挥着手，“Papa！！”  
“嗨，我猜你是Laura？”男人走过来，Laura不得不拼命仰起头来看他，“你好，我是Sam，我是……Dean的丈夫。”  
“哦，Sam，你好。”仰视着这个男人温和无害的眼睛突然让Laura有点害怕，她慌忙移开了视线，握住那个男人大的出奇的手，“很高兴见到你。”  
“我也很荣幸，”Sam十分地温和，Laura这才想起他的相貌和Rex如此的相似，“谢谢你照顾Abigail，她总是说她很喜欢你。”  
“我也很喜欢Abigail，陪着她很开心。对了，今天为什么不是Dean来接Abigail呢？”  
“他今天有点不舒服，”Sam温和地回答，“但是过段时间情况就会稳定下来了。”  
“哦天哪真是太糟糕，我希望他快点好起来。”Laura叹了一口气，“我听说你工作很忙，接送孩子的事情，要不要考虑让亲戚朋友代劳一下？”  
“我们刚刚搬来这个镇子没有其他亲戚朋友了，”Sam露出一个无奈的微笑，“不过我工作再忙，也是要留一点时间给Dean和孩子们的。”  
“可是Papa，每天你都要管那么多人，你真的有时间吗？”Abigail歪着头问。  
Sam拧了拧Abigail的小脸：“我永远都有时间管你们。”  
Laura看着被Sam轻松地单手抱住的Abigail喊着自己的食指，忍不住揉了揉她的头发，“Abbey，你要回去关心一下你的Daddy了呀，知道了吗？”  
“嗯！”Abigail用力地点点头，把自己的脑袋在Sam的肩膀蹭了蹭，“Papa，我们给Daddy烤樱桃派吃好吗？”  
“当然，我们会做一切让Daddy开心起来的事情。”Sam怜爱地摸了摸她，他礼貌地朝Laura告别，将Abigail放进Impala后座里，替她扎好了安全带。  
“Laura再见！”Abigail从窗户里探出小手朝Laura挥舞着，她灿烂的笑脸让全世界都亮了起来。

 

IV  
接下来的两个星期里一直都是Sam来接孩子们，在简短的交谈中，Laura知道Sam是律师，虽然工作非常忙，但是因为Dean生病，照顾孩子们的事情都由Sam一手包下了，Laura曾经婉转地建议他们让保姆来代劳，但是Sam却表示他和Dean不放心这件事一定要亲手接管这些，Sam还说Laura长得像他的母亲——好吧，不是什么让人开心的夸奖。  
Sam的到来让Laura觉得Lucy露出的眼神更加饥渴起来，她经常远远地盯着Sam很久，回头悄悄地对Laura说：“我觉得Sam的腿有一般人的1.5倍长，说不定那玩意儿也是。”  
Laura露出一个嫌弃的表情来回应她。  
另外还有Carl，Sam的出现让Carl总是非常不高兴，Laura猜他大概还在纠结Dean的婚戒的事情。  
但她不得不承认，Sam是站在人群中永远不可能被无视的那种人，他的身高和脸就注定了人们总是会第一时间注意到他，他举手投足都风度翩翩，言语谈吐优雅得体，Laura实在无法把他和Dean那个嘻嘻哈哈开着肌肉车大放摇滚乐的家伙联系到一起——实际上，每次看见Sam努力将自己的长手长脚塞进那辆车里的时候Laura总是想笑。  
“嘿，Laura。”在又一次下午Sam出现的时候，Sam问她：“Dean的病情好了很多，正好下下个星期五就是他的生日了，你愿意来我们家里做客吗？他非常希望你能来。”  
“哦天哪！”Laura笑出来，“这真是太荣幸了！”  
“我们也是想谢谢你每次都留这么晚照顾Abigail，你知道，我们搬来镇子上没多久，Dean很高兴能有你这个朋友。”  
“哦……别这么说，我和Abigail在一起很开心，是不是，Abigail？”Laura笑眯眯地问Sam手上的Abigail。  
“是的！！”Abigail咯咯地笑起来，悦耳的笑声让Laura捧腹。

 

V  
这个平静的小镇上最近有点不太平，Laura这天早早的来了幼儿园里就被园长叫去开紧急会议，Laura发现所有的老师都在那里，园长严肃地告诉他们前一天晚上有人闯进了Harrison一家的房子里，企图猥亵熟睡的小Diana，虽然Harrison夫妇及时发现小Diana没有受到伤害，但是那个行凶者还是逃跑了。  
这真是太可怕了，Laura简直不敢相信，怎么会有人这么大胆！可怜的小Diana，她才只有五岁，和Abigail一样大！但愿那个犯人早点被抓住，天哪！  
而她们在这段时间内要格外警惕靠近孩子们的陌生人，留意每一个孩子的异常举动，确保每一个孩子都要被平安交到父母手中。而Laura觉得她有必要给孩子们上一堂关于“坏人闯进家里”来的安全教育课——要知道在这之前还没有人碰到过这样的情况呢！  
这让Laura很头疼，她不想吓着孩子们，“坏人闯进你的家里来捂着你的嘴”这个假命题会成为孩子们多少年的心理阴影。  
“我知道我知道！”Abigail听见她抛出的问题第一个举着手站起来，“Papa说，我们现在长大了要保护Daddy和妹妹的安全。”  
“哦，不Abigail，你还小，而且你还没有妹妹呢！”Laura被她的反应逗笑了，“有想要保护他人的想法很棒，可是你的Daddy自己没问题的。孩子们，你们现在要做的就是想办法求助，你们的爸爸妈妈一定能来帮助你们的。”她揉了揉Abigail的头发，“当你长到像Laura一样高的时候，你就可以保护其他人了。”  
Abigail看着她，若有所思地点点头。

 

VI  
Dean的生日那天Laura终于又见到了他，她开车跟在Impala后面曲曲折折开了很久，中途天突然变得阴沉沉的，不停地打雷，而且似乎要下雨的样子却一直没有下雨，等到快要到达目的地的时候太阳才出来。Laura觉得自己几乎要开出小镇了才开到Winchester的房子那里，Dean说得对，校车果然是开不了那么远。  
“Dean！”Laura惊喜地喊道。Dean正在院子里，他穿着宽大的睡衣在院子里开着割草机，Sam几乎是跳下车朝他奔过去，迅速拔掉割草机电源把Dean拉进自己怀里。  
“你干嘛呀……”Dean挣扎了几下又被Sam抱得死紧动弹不得。  
“你怎么出来了？”Sam把自己套在西装外的大衣脱下来披在Dean身上，“天还这么冷，你可别冻着了。”  
“你别把我当成小孩子啦，老母鸡。”Dean笑着拍了拍Sam的脸，但是被Sam推进屋里的时候完全没有反抗。  
而Rex熟练地锁上了车，Lance和Abigail一左一右拉着Laura的手招呼她进屋子里，他们蹦蹦跳跳地像两只兔子。  
“哇哦！”Laura一进门就注意到了玄关那里挂着Abigail在手工课上做的小风铃，墙上还有小孩子看上去笨拙但格外用心画的海报，Laura在上面看到一起牵着手的六口之家还有下方写着“爱你的Rex”不由得惊讶了一下，她把疑惑地看着Rex，对方只是别扭地把脸别过去。  
“Daddy！”Lance抱着一个布娃娃从房间里跑出来，把那个缝七扭八歪的小丑娃娃送到Dean面前，“生日快乐Daddy！”  
Sam后退了一大步，Dean则哈哈大笑起来，举起Lance和他的小丑娃娃响亮地亲了一口：“Lance是我的小甜心！我就知道你是和我一条战线的！”  
“那我呢？”Abigail拽了拽Dean的衣角，仰起头问。  
“Abigail是我的小公主！”Dean蹲下来搂过Abigail的肩膀，响亮地“吧”了一口，“我甜美可爱的小女孩。”  
Laura注意到Rex站在Sam身后，他紧绷着小脸，一副紧张得想要说什么却什么都说不出来的样子。  
“哦Rex，你干站在那儿干什么，快过来让Daddy亲一口！”Dean也很快注意到了Rex的异状，伸手招呼他过来。  
可Rex还是站在原地不动，在Dean叫他之后他甚至把脸别了过去：“小孩子才要亲亲抱抱的！”  
Sam鄙视地看了一眼Rex，伸手把他推到Dean面前，Dean张开手臂抱住Rex，在他的额头上印下一个亲吻：“我勇敢的小骑士，谢谢你照顾我伙计，我爱你。”  
“我、我也爱你，Daddy。”Rex的脸涨得通红，瞪大眼睛磕磕巴巴地回答。  
“主人……”有人走出来喊了一声，她在看到Laura的时候吓了一跳——不，Laura觉得对方的脸上出现的神色是“惊恐”——连忙改口喊道：“Winchester先生……”  
“怎么了？”Sam走过去，他高大的身形挡住了Laura的视线。  
“晚饭已经准备好了……”Laura听见那个声音在微微颤抖着，“我……我可以……”  
“我知道了，辛苦你了，”Sam拍拍那个可怜的女孩儿，“你早点回去吧。”  
那个女孩儿迅速地抓了自己的东西从这座房子里奔出去，而Sam解释说：“那是Wendy，是我们家的保姆，她的家里发生了一点事……”  
“原来是这样。”Laura耸耸肩，尽量将心头的疑虑压了下去。

 

VII  
“哦谢谢，棒极了Laura！”Laura把钓鱼竿拿出来的时候Dean激动地站了起来，“你居然还记得我喜欢钓鱼！”  
“当然，你偶尔抱怨自己忙到没有时间去钓鱼，我都记着呢。”Laura给了他一个拥抱，“听Sam说你身体好多了，我真高兴，等春天到了之后，你也可以出去走动走动了。”  
“Daddy，我肚子都饿了……”Lance在一边嘟起嘴巴，“我想吃晚饭。”  
“哦抱歉蜜糖，Daddy现在就去准备，你带着Laura阿姨去洗手然后坐到餐桌前等Daddy好吗？”  
“好！”Lance蹦下沙发，抓住Laura的手，“Laura阿姨，卫生间在这边！”  
“谢谢，Lance。”Laura笑着跟在他后面，他们一起站在水池旁边，认认真真地用洗手液把双手洗得干干净净，她由着Lance蹦蹦跳跳地将自己领到她的客人座位上。  
Laura的目光不由得飘到了厨房里，Dean站在流理台边上，他似乎在和Sam说些什么，然后Sam走过来从Dean身后抱住了他，他把下巴放在Dean的肩膀，半闭着眼睛听Dean说一些有的没的，他的双臂保护性地环绕着Dean的腰，手掌在Dean的腹前扣在一起。  
Dean转过身来似乎说了什么，Sam笑了起来，这是Laura第一次看见Sam真正地笑出来，不是那种在人前彬彬有礼地微笑，他笑得把头都仰了过去，在笑声中他捧住Dean的脸，然后吻了他。  
Abigail和Lance在谈学校的事情，他们叽叽喳喳地交谈着，Rex偶尔插上几句，其余时间都在安静地听着，而当Rex说话的时候，Abigail和Lance也都很安静，他们认认真真地听着Rex的每一句话，他们都看见了厨房里发生了事情，可是谁都没有去在意，好像已经习以为常了。

 

VIII  
“抱歉让你们久等了。”Dean红着脸从厨房里出来，他和Sam一起把盘子端了出来放在餐桌上。  
“没关系，孩子们聊天很开心。”Laura打趣地看着Dean的脖子，Dean注意到了她的视线，略不好意思地拉了拉自己的领口。  
“好啦，小家伙们，你们都洗手了吗？”Dean坐了下来，Laura注意到他是坐在了主人的位置上，而Sam和三个孩子坐在一起，听到Dean这么问，他们四个人一起乖乖地点头，这个画面实在是太过于可爱，Laura真想用手机把它拍下来。  
“那么我们可以吃饭啦。”Dean拿起了刀叉，然后才突然想起了什么停下来，“哦对了Laura，你会在饭前祷告吗？因为我们家一般不……”  
“哦没关系，”Laura安慰他，“我也不是会祈祷的人。”  
“那就好。”Dean抬了抬下巴，“快尝尝怎么样？”  
晚餐之后Sam推出了一个巨大的蛋糕。  
“耶！蛋糕！”Abigail和Lance一起欢快地跳了起来，而Rex则像一个小大人一样帮着Sam给蛋糕插蜡烛，但是Laura却发现蛋糕上用奶油写着：To Dean Winchester，40岁生日快乐。  
40岁？！Dean已经40了？Laura偷偷看了他一眼，可是她真的看不出来，Dean看上去30出头最多不超过35岁，原来他40了吗？  
“Laura？”发现Laura在看着自己，Dean摸了摸自己的脸，“我脸上沾了什么吗？”  
“不……没有……”Laura有点尴尬，于是她借口回答，“我只是突然发现……你好像圆润了一点？”  
“啊！！别提了！！”Dean捂住自己肉肉的双下巴，“Sam什么都不让我干，还把我喂成这样！”  
“因为Daddy身体不好，”Lance把蛋糕捧到Dean面前，“所以Daddy要吃得壮壮的！”  
“你看，我这一生病，都要被他们给宠坏了。”Dean好不意思地挠了挠脑袋，“我连双下巴都出来了。”  
“你的双下巴也很可爱。”Sam俯身亲吻了Dean的脸颊。

 

IX  
另一件糟糕的事情发生了，有人拐走了Jones家4岁的小儿子William，他们没有接到任何勒索的电话，而警方全力搜索了几天之后却在河里找到了小William的尸体——警方的推测是，凶手企图侵犯小William的时候遭到反抗，失手将小William扼死，最后抛尸在了河里。  
Laura为Jones一家感到难过，同时也更加小心了起来，小William和小Diana都是他们幼儿园的，因此这很有可能是与幼儿园相关的人。  
同时令Laura舒了一口气的是，Dean终于恢复正常接送孩子的任务，Dean说由于他现在在休假，他终于可以早一点来接走Abigail了这让Laura放心了不少。  
所幸之后的几个几个星期那个凶手一直没有动作，Laura一直悬着的心稍稍放下了一点，而Dean，上帝啊，即使是冬天Laura也注意到了Dean增加了体重，他的脸更圆了，肚子也稍微突出了一点点，Laura常常注意到Dean宽大的夹克被他的啤酒肚撑起的滑稽样子，她时常拿Dean的肚子打趣，而Dean只是笑笑。  
那天Dean还没有来，而学校的孩子走得都差不多了，Abigail正坐在Laura旁边学习弹奏“玛丽有只小羊羔”，这时Carl进来了。  
“Carl？”Laura站了起来，“今天不是你轮休吗？”  
“我被袭击了，Laura，扶我一把，我们需要从紧急出口逃出去……”Carl捂着一条腿，气喘吁吁地告诉她。  
“我的天哪！”Laura关心地走过去，“你没事吧？”  
紧接着她的后脑挨了重重的一击，Laura晕了过去。

 

X  
“Laura？”有人拍了拍她的脸，“嘿，Laura！”  
头好痛……Laura用力眨了眨眼睛，睁大眼睛后发现自己正躺在Impala后座里，而Dean在前排。  
“Dean……Abigail……”Laura拼命想要说话可是她的喉咙像是被撕开了一样疼。  
“嘘……没事，Abigail在这附近，我很快就会带她回来，不用担心。”  
“是Carl……Dean，Carl……”  
“Carl？”Dean回过头来看她，“Carl是谁？”  
“那个校车司机……我想是他带走了Abigail……Dean……报警……”Laura摸索着自己的口袋想要找到电话。  
“嘘……不要报警，也别告诉Sam，我能解决这件事。”Dean下了车，“好好待在这儿，Abigail很快就能回来。”  
Laura感到一阵眩晕，但是想到Carl很有可能杀死了小William，而Abigail现在在他手里，Laura觉得自己根本坐不住，她挣扎着打开车门爬了出来，趴在Impala车身上呼吸着夜里冰冷的空气让自己冷静下来，接着她决定还是报了警，她请求警方不要造成太大动静，因为这可能会给Abigail带来危险。  
她紧紧地握着手机，心里却实在不放心Abigail，Laura咬了咬牙，小心地潜入了眼前这座废弃的仓库里。

 

XI  
“你们从来就不曾注意到我！”Carl一手抓着Abigail，一手用枪指着她的头，“当然，我只是一个平庸的校车司机，而你，哈哈，你的丈夫是年轻英俊的大律师！像你这样的人，又怎么可能注意得到我呢？”  
“Carl，”Dean举着双手，他的声音听上去平静极了，“放下枪，不要把Abigail牵扯进来，你怨恨的人是我。”  
“怨恨？我当然怨恨你！”Carl听上去像是疯了，Laura不知道该怎么办，他有枪，他还劫持了Abigail。哦天！Dean现在还暴露在他的枪口之下！“我那么那么真诚地邀请你注意我，而你呢？连我的名字都记不住！哦，当然，你是不会了解被人无视是什么感觉的，因为你生来就那么耀眼！”  
“我知道，但是Carl，我不觉得这是解决问题的办法，来吧，放下枪，让我们好好谈一谈，你不会想伤害Abigail的。”Dean高声喊着，他慢慢向前迈出一步，试图靠近Carl。  
“你别靠过来！”Carl调转枪头指向Dean，“不然我杀了你！”  
“好好，你说了算。”Dean停了下来，仍然举着手。  
“我讨厌你们这些人，”Carl朝着他怒吼，“你们这些富裕的家伙们，穿着西装坐办公室，住着漂亮的大房子，哦家里还有你这样的花瓶丈夫和一群烦人的孩子……”  
“这就是你杀了William的原因吗？因为你讨厌他有钱的父母？”Dean听上去有点怒气，但是他的行为无疑在激怒对方。  
“而我则可以对他们的儿子为所欲为，他们现在只能痛苦自己为什么连孩子都保护不了……”Carl大笑了几声，“你说，如果我现在对着Abigail漂亮的小脑袋开一枪，会怎么样？”  
不！Laura大惊失色，Carl真的疯了，可是她该怎么救Abigail？  
“别这么做，Carl，相信我你不想的。”Dean说道，“你要是觉得生气，那就对我开枪吧！”  
什么？Laura惊讶地握紧了手中的手机，她该怎么办？为什么警察还不来？  
“不。”一直沉默的Abigail开口了，“Papa说Daddy有了小妹妹了，所以Abigail要保护Daddy和小妹妹。”  
“Abigail……”Dean出声，Laura听出他声音中带着制止的意味。  
“你是一个坏人类，Carl，我再也不喜欢你了。”Abigail抬起小脸仰视着Carl，接着她仅仅是扭动着手腕，Carl的脖子跟着在空气中扭到了一个诡异的角度，Laura听见了“咔嚓”的一声。  
Carl带着他奇怪的脖子倒在地上了。  
“Abigail！”Dean又叫了一声，“该死，我还是没能救得了Carl……”  
“没关系。”Sam的声音突然出现在了巷子里，这把Laura吓了一跳如果不是捂住了自己的嘴，她真的会叫出来的，“他早就已经是地狱的一员了，早点晚点去报到都是一样的。”他把Dean拉进怀里亲吻他的额角。  
Dean安静地抱起Abigail，他犹豫着问：“Sam，那个被杀死的孩子……”  
Sam只是叹了一口气：“那件事我无能为力，但是他会上天堂的，你放心吧。”  
Laura不知道发生了什么事情，她被Sam的眼睛盯着，仅仅是盯着，她就已经吓得动不了了。  
“抱歉了Laura，”Sam停在她面前的时候这么说，“但是这件事你还是把它忘记吧，而且你说什么别人都不会相信的不是吗？”  
“……”Laura张了张嘴想说什么，可是她一个音节也发不出来。  
“你放心，我们会处理好后续的，只是由于Carl的事情，我想我们又得搬家了。”Sam安抚她，“我想大概不会有再见面的机会了，我也不会想在地狱里见到你的，再见Laura，祝你好运。”  
Laura只能点点头，直到看着那一家人坐进Impala里，而那辆车凭空消失在空气中时，她仍然觉得这像是一场梦。


End file.
